1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the field of food processing, and, more specifically, to a batter applicator with an adjustable tilt control for a submerger or coating mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A batter applicator is used to coat food products in a controlled fashion so as to provide a uniform coating for a wide range of batter viscosities. Batter applicators may be employed to apply batter to many types of food products, e.g., chicken, vegetables, etc. Typically, the food is run through the batter applicator device wherein the food is submerged in a tank of batter or passed through a curtain of batter as it passes through the batter applicator. The purpose of the submerger and the curtain of batter is to insure that the food material is thoroughly coated with the batter.
In some cases, it is desirable to change the spacing between the main batter tank and the submerger or mechanism used to generate the curtain of batter. For example, such adjustments may be made due to processing different types of food of differing size and shape and/or using different types of batter, perhaps with differing viscosities. In prior art batter application devices, such spacing adjustments were typically accomplished by manually removing or loosening four bolts (or other mechanical fasteners) that supported the submerger or curtain generating mechanism and vertically repositioning the submerger or curtain generating device. Thereafter, the four bolts had to be re-inserted and/or retightened. Such a system for achieving the desired spacing was difficult for many reasons. For example, such a system required the machine operator to have and keep up with a separate tool for adjusting the bolts. The operator also had to move from side to side of the machine to make the necessary adjustments. Additionally, maintaining the submerger or curtain device level was difficult as all four bolts had to be adjusted equally. Moreover, using the prior art machine, such spacing adjustments were difficult to make while the machine was in use.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for solving, or at least reducing the effects of, some or all of the aforementioned problems.